When Abby needs a hero will he be there?
by criminalmindsandncisoffical
Summary: Abby is kidnapped by a stranger. Will Gibbs find her in time? or will it be too late...


Pov: A late night at the NCIS base, Gibbs says good bye to Abby, Something dreadful happens…. Can he save the one he loves before it's too late?

Chapter one:

It was around 12:30 in the morning and the team had just gone home after a very hard case. Tony had given Ziva a lift home, McGee picked up Delilah for a night in which come to think about it would be cut short of Tim sleeping , Gibbs chucked to himself at the thought and Ducky and Palmer finished their autopsy 2 hours early so they left earlier than the others. Pulling his go back handle over his shoulder he walked to his car. Damm he needed coffee bad, Vance had given them the next day off and he took it without asking twice. The team needed a vacation, they work 12 hour shifts all day 7 days a week unless they are given the day off. Although Gibbs loved them no matter what.

As he approached his car he patted his coat to find his keys. They weren't in his coat pocket so he drops his go bag and starts to search threw it. The tapping of boots interrupted his search as he spun around to see who was behind him.

"Need some help Gibbs?" Abby smiled whilst leaning over him. Gibbs was a father figure to her but she couldn't help that feeling of wanting more.

"Oh Abbs, You know I'm not good with technology. Where did I put them damm keys!" Gibbs was getting frustrated now and Abby could tell. She dangled the keys in front of his face; oh she loved to wind him up.

"Abby, did you take my car keys?" Gibbs stated trying to be stern with her but not being able to keep the smile from appearing from his face. Oh how he loved Abby, He loved her with all his heart. He was only being able to pass it off as a father/daughter relationship just so he could keep it normal and under control.

"Of course not Gibbs" She teased "You left them on your desk next to your case files again. You're lucky I was here still" she laughed whilst pushing Gibbs playfully in the shoulder.

"That reminds me Abby, Why are you here this late? Thought I told you to go home every day at 11, even if Vance demands you to stay? I hate the thought of you driving home late." Gibbs just wanted to protect her, she knew that. Sometimes she wished he would loosen up on the rules.

"Gibbs, you cannot protect me forever, plus if I hadn't of stayed you would not have solved this case."

"True Abbs, Very true" He said whist giving her one of his signature forehead kisses and pulling her in for a hug. She put the keys into his pocket and put her arms around his neck, wanting this feeling to last forever.

When they both finally let go she turned to walk away. Suddenly turning back around she signed "I love you. Good night Gibbs" he smiled and also signed "I love you. Night Abbs"

She walked away whilst Gibbs opened his car and threw his go back in the back seat. Slamming the door shut he was suddenly hit by a mouthful of smoke. Throwing himself to the ground automatically, pulling his jacket over his mouth to stop smoke inhalation he crawled towards the NCIS doors at the back of the car park.

An ear piercing screen ruptured his ears and an image flashed into his mind. ABBY. Standing up and keeping his jumper covered over his mouth he ran towards her car in her aid. He was almost half way there when suddenly a black car reversed backwards. Turning around Gibbs tried to remember the licence plate number when he was interrupted by banging. "GIBBS! GIBBS! HELP ME HELP ME!" Abby screamed whilst hitting the back window of the car. "GIBBS!" she screamed as the car drove away.

Gibbs ran towards the car park entrance and watched the car speed away. Hitting himself on the back of the head for not doing something sooner. He immediately ran out into the fresh air and breathed in the pure air. After around 30 seconds he grabbed his phone and dialed the team. Looks like they weren't getting that day off after all.

Authors note: I do not own any of the NCIS characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

So Abby is in trouble. Will they save her or will it be too late?


End file.
